


Believe in the Monarch

by ReadingHell



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterfly, I have no idea what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingHell/pseuds/ReadingHell
Summary: Everything Thomas feels, his traits feel it too. Hate, Happiness, Sadness. Love. They know how it works, they know what to do. Or so they thought (No romantic relationship)





	Believe in the Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> This two-shots was written before "Accepting Anxiety". It's easier to understand the characters that way.

When Anxiety woke up, he was met by a sea of colours surrounding him. At first, he simply closed his eyes, just hoping that it was all just a bad dream product of his terrible sleeping habits, but once he felt something touch his nose, he knew it was pretty much real.

Opening his eyes for a second time, he was met by a strong cyan surrounded by black, almost covering his whole view. With a swift of his finger, the butterfly returned with its friends, allowing him to wake up and finally admire his surroundings, filled with hundreds of small colourful butterflies. Red, yellow, pink, blue, orange, white, a sea of soft colours playing in his bedroom.

It was supposed to be nice, but he was truly annoyed. He could barely see anything inside his room without having one of the insects in front of him, and even though it was beautiful, the lack of space was truly wrecking him. His throat closed for a seconds in an unnatural yet not uncomfortable way, and when he opened his mouth two pairs of butterflies, a soft coral and a nice vermilion, flied out, joining their siblings.

You see, whenever Thomas had a crush, it affected the whole mindscape. Morality becomes hyperactive, running everywhere and talking with everyone, barely getting any sleep. The closer the crush was, the more energy he’ll have in his body. Princey would be shining like a small sun, not enough to leave you blind but enough to work ad a small lamp, plus he tends to affect Thomas the most, making him daydream about a future with the other person every time he has a chance. Logic doesn’t enjoy it quite much. The strong emotions made Thomas unable to think properly time by time, so the prideful teacher won’t let the others see him being clumsy everywhere, sometimes even being unable to talk.

As for Anxiety, in this moment he was literally the embodiment of the ‘butterflies in your tummy’ feeling. Sometimes those butterflies would escape, the feelings too strong to be contained, so he has the job of keeping them inside his room. It would be dangerous if the rest discovered them, and tried to be in contact with one of the insects; each butterfly was a memory: a smile, some words, and accidental touch of their hands, a kiss in the cheek. If he let them free around the mindscape, Thomas wouldn’t be able to function properly, and that wasn’t a possibility. For that reason, he spent as much time as possible between the four walls of his room, faking to be 'trying not to make Thomas too nervous’ as an excuse to take care of the flying memories.

Still, his basic necessities were still working, no matter that his stomach was technically full already, so around 8 AM, when everyone was still sleeping, he sneaked into the room, preparing his provisions for the rest of the week.

Of course, as Murphy’s Law was something that existed, in that moment a swarm of butterflies decided that it was time to leave the warmth of his body. Halfway through filling a bowl with snacks, a plastic bag already with water bottles and tea bags, the dark trait started feeling something stuck in his throat. He covered his mouth and tried to swallow, the wings lightly scratching from the inside. It wasn’t the first time Thomas’s fell in love, so he didn’t feel like puking at all, but the feeling was really uncomfortable. Grabbing whatever food was left he managed to somehow grab both the bag and the bowl with only one hand, but more butterflies deciding to try to come out, making him unable to breath. He tried to walk to his room as fast as possible, but air quickly ran out, his vision turning blurry and dark as time passed. He was about to faint. He needed air. Now.

So he opened his mouth, and a kaleidoscope of butterflies appear in front of him, flying around the room. Red, yellow, pink, blue, orange, white, all the colours that once where surrounded by the black walls of his room now ran free through the mindscape. With only the touch of one of the traits, a rain of memories will unload in Thomas’s mind. Distracting him.

He couldn’t let that happen.

Grabbing the nearest empty paper bag, he ran towards the smallest group of them, using it as a web and managing to catch a few, slightly closing the bag to keep them from flying away. Another try gave him a few more, and so on, until there were barely a few left. It was supposed to be easier now, but the last three were too fast and he already felt another bundle trying to come out.

His body was too exhausted, so he laid on the floor, pulling the bag around his head for a few seconds, just enough to let the new creatures emerge inside it. He just stayed in the position long enough to lose the notion of the time, looking at the last bits of colours flying around. So many memories, beautiful yet dangerous. He had spent hours and hours living them alone in his room, which gave him a bittersweet. He was able to feel Thomas’s love and happiness, yeah, but as soon as the memory was over, the cold of the room was the only companion that was left. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job, he got to do and feel things none of the other aspects would ever dream of. Besides, he got to enjoy those moments one way or another, even if it was with the butterflies. He kind of have a enough of the insects for the rest of his life.

Letting out a sigh, he decided to finish his work so he could go back to his infested room, when suddenly he caught sight of Morality, standing on the edge of the couch, trying to reach a bright yellow butterfly.

\- Don’t touch it! - The father figure was so startled by the scream he fell forward, barely catching himself with his hands. He rushed towards the butterfly and with a swift of his bag the memory was back with the rest. Only two left.

\- Morning kiddo! What are these butterflies doing here? - Patton was smiling besides him, pointing at the bag between his hands. He quickly put it behind his body.

\- None of your business, now get out and don’t touch any butterfly - With his free hand he started pushing him away, but quickly stopped when another person appeared in the room. Things were getting harder.

\- Morning Roman! - The royal trait was shining with all his might, his smile lighting up the room and attracting the kaleidoscope inside his bag. Just in time, another bundle tried to come out, and before he was able to stop it, from his open mouth came a single, small white butterfly flying towards him. The others couldn’t be more surprised.

\- …what just happen-?

\- Don’t touch it!

But it was too late. The small creature laid on Prince’s index finger, and almost immediately the memory appeared in everyone’s mind. Bright smiles, holding hands, laughs and sunny days flashed through their minds quick enough to barely notice them, but long enough to leave a warm tingling feeling on their chests. The memory faded as quickly as it appeared, but the traits were too busy holding on it, smiling with their eyes closed.

The first one to open his eyes was Anxiety, letting the warmth wash away as a feeling of embarrassment took over, his cheeks bright red. Those memories felt almost private, his secret escape, so he couldn’t help but feel exposed. He quickly rushed to put the small butterfly in his bag and ran towards the two left, catching one in the process. Only one left.

Around that time both Patton and Roman had their eyes open, but he was too busy catching the last butterfly, a big Monarch butterfly, to actually notice. Once the butterfly was caught, it would be all over, but before he could even more, a pair of arms hold him from behind. Prince.

\- W-Let me go you idiot! - He fought against his grip but only succeeded in scaring the butterfly away, which flied right into an empty jar Morality was holding open. He quickly closed it, looking at the insect with shinny eyes. The hold was broken, and he quickly rushed towards the other, ready to bring the creature back with their siblings, but was again stopped by Patton’s glare.

\- We should go tell Logic.

\- Why should we? - The grip in his bag tightened, the situation overbearing him. Not only his secret was exposed, but now they were planning on bringing it to Logic, like some kind of lab subject.

\- Wipe that frown away, because we’re doing so anyways! Who knows what great ideas could we achieve with the help of this beautiful creatures? - Prince grabbed him in by the arm, starting to walk towards Logic’s room - And what better way than bringing you and an example to the brain here?

\- Princey, I don’t think it’s a good idea - Morality quickly followed them from behind, looking worryingly to the almost panicking Anx. Between his arms he was holding the jar, the butterfly unaffected by all the problems outside. - He doesn’t seem to be doing so well.

\- Oh come on Morality! Don’t turn into a villain like Emperor Zurg here. Think of all the incredible stuff we’ll do with this! And we only have to bring the subject and an example to the scientist here. - He hold Anxiety up by the neck like some kind of stray pup, the boy looking like he was going to puke at any moment - With this wonderful creatures, think of all the ideas that we’ll create! Of the motivation we’ll give Thomas! And maybe - He smirked at the fatherly trait - we’ll be able to make him confess, for once and for all.

With that he was completely convinced, so he followed the royal in his quest, Anxiety taking the chance to open the bag and let out another bundle of butterflies, this ones a bit darker, and the feeling more similar to puking. He had to look for an escape, before things turned worse, but for now, he was fated for his secret to be discovered.


End file.
